(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module that has an optical communication device and a socket that the optical communication device is fitted in.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, optical communication has been performed using optical fibers and an optical communication device that includes a head performing conversion between an electrical signal and an optical signal, and a metallic lead extending from the head and transmitting an electrical signal.